Eclipse Rojo
by Darkneko09
Summary: Lo que empieza bien... termina mal, ya era un hecho para Daniela, el maldito payaso solo quería jugar y divertirse con ella? pero ella se divertía? claro que no... no es divertido tener que pasar por todo eso. ella estaba sola no hay nadie que la pueda ayudar, para empezar ni siquiera sabe si sigue en su casa o no, todo era terrorífico, putrefacción y muerte...


**Eclipse Rojo - [Red Eclipse]**

Era de mañana los padres de Daniela ya se habían ido a trabajar, ella se para temprano como de costumbre. Ya todo era una misma rutina para ella pararse, cepillarse comer un poco y encender el computador a ver algo de anime y hablar con sus amigos por internet, más que todo con su mejor amiga llamada Rayner, era su amiga mas compresiva e amigable con ella, cosa que a Daniela le sorprendió al principio ya que ella es algo antipática.

Su familia, no era muy grande, sus padres y hermanos ella era la hermana del medio, sus hermanos ahora estaban dormidos lo que era perfecto para ella ya que no recibiría ninguna molestia de ninguno de los dos, tenía la suerte de que estaba en vacaciones, era paz y tranquilidad para ella ya que, no tenia que aguantar las criticas e insultos, apodos que los demás le ponían por sus ojos, ya que ella sufre de heterocromia ,su ojo izquierdo era de color verde mientras que por otro lado el derecho era de color marrón.

 **10:05 pm**

Daniela se levanta de su cama algo desorientada, pasa su mano por la pared hasta llegar al apagador, enciende las luces y se restriega los ojos para despertarse un poco. Abre la puerta de su habitación bostezando solo para encaminarse al baño pero se detiene cuando pisa un liquido, ella solamente mira para abajo viendo un liquido rojo que evidentemente era sangre…ella mira algo alarmada hasta donde llega el camino de la sangre, que salía de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor, sin pensarlo dos veces Daniela abre la puerta solo para ver el cuarto de su hermana manchado en sangre y el cadáver de su hermana, era como si le hubieran abierto el estomago y sacado todo de su interior, no tenia ojos solo se veían sus cuencas llenas de sangre, sus dedos todavía sangraban y al parecer habían puesto sus uñas fuera.

Daniela no le dio tanto miedo ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipos de cosas sangrientas, ahora lo que le preocupaba eran sus padres, va rápidamente a la habitación donde esperaba que sus padres estuvieran bien, desgraciadamente lo único que pudo ver al entrar fue sangre y órganos esparcidos por el piso, sus padres todos llenos de heridas grandes y profundas, Daniela casi se va en vomito al ver tal cosa, cierra los ojos fuertemente para dejar de ver la atroz escena.

Ella se gira dispuesta a salir, abre los ojos solo para ver a alguien muy alto y algo escalofriante… ella simplemente no podía creerlo aunque era muy obvio quien estaba frente a ella, era Laughing Jack un Creepypasta que ella pensaba que solo eran historias inventadas para perturba al lector...

-…..- Laughing solo la mira sonriendo con esa siniestra sonrisa

El silencio de Jack, tenía en pánico a Daniela hasta que de su boca pudo salir…- S-si piensas matarme…. ¡Hazlo de una vez! - Casi gritando al payaso

-No lo hare…A ti solo te hare sufrir…- Su sonrisa crece mas

-y porque a mí? – Cuestiona al payaso, muy desconcertada y algo asustada

Laughing solo empieza a reír de forma muy perturbadora, haciendo a Daniela estremecerse un poco, Jack solo la toma rápidamente del cuello y levanta, en unos instantes todo se vuelve negro para ella.

.

.

.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, por todo su cuerpo eso era lo único que sentía, su cabeza iba a estallar…abre los ojos lentamente, esperando un poco en que su vista se enfoque bien… cuando recupero la conciencia sintió mucho más dolor que el que ella pudiera imaginar, las lagrimas… no corrían por sus mejillas, intento pedir ayuda pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta, haciendo que cierre su boca rápidamente.

-Al parecer ya despertaste - Dijo el payaso siniestro en tono burlón

Ella solo trata de moverse, pero nota que estaba sujeta a la pared con unos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Es inútil no gastes tu energías en tratar de moverte - Sonríe y la mira.- oye porque esa cara tan larga...no es mejor sonreír…? - Con sus propias manos las pone en sus labios a los lados y le traza una sonrisa, logrando hacer que Daniela sienta mucho más dolor aun y de su boca salga mucha sangre, por lo mas que Daniela quisiera gritar de dolor solo, sentía dolor al tratar de abrir la boca, Jack pone sus manos lejos de ella y sonríe satisfecho.

-Por qué no has dicho nada…? Oh es cierto no has bebido, ni comido en tres días – Dijo con un tono de voz muy molesto y degradante

Jack se voltea un momento y vuelve a mirar a la Daniela con un vaso aparentemente de agua, aunque ella no confiaba del todo… ella se detiene a mirar alrededor del la habitación en donde estaba, era como una cámara de tortura habían otros dos cadáveres encadenados en las paredes del lado contrario, estaban muy descompuestos, el olor que había en la habitación era horrible, miro un poco solo para ver mesas con herramientas muy diferentes unas que incluso ella no podía identificar, pero entre esos "instrumentos" cierra de huesos, bisturí, cuchillas de diferentes tamaños…

-Bebe esto - dijo Jack, elevando un poco el tono de voz, para captar la atención de Daniela, le acerca el vaso de agua a su boca. Ella muy dudosa bebe el agua, solo sintió un gran alivio en la garganta, todavía le dolía pero el dolor era más leve a comparación de su cuerpo, que solo sentía punzadas de dolor ya que tenia múltiples heridas algo profundas, su ropa era un festival de color carmesí…

-Ya deberías poder hablar un poco no? Necesitas un pequeño empujoncito...? – con tono burlón dice, pasa sus garras, condenadamente lento para Daniela, por su estomago solo abriendo nuevas heridas a su colección y futuras cicatrices…

-Aaaaahhhh! Bas-sta! Duel-le! – Dijo con la voz rasposa, y con mucho dolor, sintiendo mucho ardor por toda la garganta, sin mencionar su estomago que ahora solo pintaba mas su ropa, con el color carmesí que tanto le gustaba a al payaso ver

-Con que algo sale por fin de tu boca eh? - Sonriendo satisfecho

-Maldición! Por que a mí?... Y no a otra persona, maldito payaso de mierda!- Se quejo y dijo muy furiosa sin importar el intenso dolor de su garganta después de decir tales cosas

-Porque tú te pareces al niño que me olvido, y gracias a él yo soy asi…-a pesar de que él había dicho algo asi de triste, el solo seguía sonriendo macabramente como de costumbre

-….-Daniela prefirió no decir nada ya que no tendría caso razonar con él, y no quería sentir más dolor de que ya sentía, reprimía con todas sus fuerzas el no gritar de agonía

El payaso solo se da la vuelta y camina hasta donde esta una hielera, saca algo, pero ella podía identificar el objeto, el solo dirige su mirada a Daniela mientras que se acerca, mete la mano en la bolsa que saca… los ojos de Daniela se abren como platos cuando ve en las garras del payaso un corazón…

-Esta será tu comida de todos los días - Su sonrisa crece más si eso era posible

-Estas de coña si crees que me harás comer eso - Dijo con asco y tenía algo de nauseas, pero ya solo sentía un dolor leve al hablar

-Claro que lo harás...- la toma del mentón y aprietas sus mejillas forzándola a abrir la boca, con su otra mano mete la mitad del corazón en su boca y hace que ella muerda, cuando lo hizo, del corazón salió sangre llenándole la boca tanto por dentro de ella como por fuera, la otra mitad cae al suelo. Daniela sentía nauseas afortunadamente el corazón no era muy grande y podía tragar esa pequeña mitad, si no lo hacia lo más probable es que se ahogara con él, sin más opción traga el pedazo de corazón…no había como describirlo el simple hecho que el pedazo pasara por su garganta fue un eternidad para Daniela, el tener que sentir ese órgano de otra persona que aun tenía sangre estar pasando por toda su garganta hasta llegar a su estomago, horrible ya era una palabra muy corta para describir lo que sentía en ese momento…

.

.

.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 2 semanas, Daniela ya se había adaptado a la nueva rutina de comer corazones, claro que seguía torturándola de la peores formas, pero estos últimos dos días ella simplemente ya no sentía dolor alguno, su cuerpo estaba casi todo lleno de heridas y cicatrices y mucha sangre seca, Daniela solo pensaba en borrarle la maldita sonrisa macabra de la cara de Jack, mucho odio y rencor se estaban acumulando en ella, solo piensa en matar a cada quien que le vea una sonrisa como la de ese payaso…

Aunque Jack la estuviera alimentando con corazones, y debes en cuando le daba agua solo comía un corazón al día, cosa que no era suficiente. Daniela había perdido algo de peso incluso parecía casi un esqueleto, algunos huesos se le notaban levemente…

Jack interrumpe la habitación

-Hola! Sabes qué? últimamente te has puesto aburrida, ya no gritas de dolor, ya es como si no te divirtieras… - A pesar de todo que lo dijo con fastidio seguía con la sonrisa de siempre, la misma que Daniela le quiere borrar del rostro.- Pero…quiero probar un nuevo juguete, asi que dentro de unos minutos vuelvo…-Dijo en tono burlón y soltando una risa diabólica mientras salía de allí

Eso lo hubiera querido ella una semana atrás, lo único en que ella pensaba era que Jack la matara se lo pidió en varias ocasiones en un momento, a lo que él solo se rio y burlo haciéndole más dolor, pero ahora era diferente ella quiere vivir y acabar con él, acabar con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, y cualquiera que ella vea sonreír pero no lo merezca…

Daniela hace el intento de hacer que sus muñecas salgan de los grilletes, pero solo consigue que media mano se quede atascada en el grillete…ella suspira y en eso mira en dirección a la luna llena y hermosa que ahora estaba en un tono rojizo algo peculiar, Daniela mientras miraba la luna pensó en sus padres y hermana, también pensó en su hermano mayor que afortunadamente no estaba en la casa en ese momento tan trágico...

No…no….eso era lo que Daniela pensaba debía hacer algo no puede simplemente darse por vencida y morir asi, tiene que vengarse, tiene que encontrar a su hermano en donde quiera que este, entrenarse y recuperarse para volverse fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas jala sus manos para abajo, haciendo que en sus manos sienta una pequeña presión, se libera aunque los grilletes llevándose algo de su piel que debía de estar a los lados de sus manos, pero eso ella no le importaba ahora, aun quedaban los grilletes de los pies, pero con ellos no podía simplemente jalar, eso no serviría.

Se apoya con sus codos débilmente en el piso y extiende un poco el brazo solo para tomar un fierro con una punta algo afilada, se voltea haciendo que las cadenas se crucen en x y ella se sienta, toma el fierro firmemente y comienza a golpear los grilletes, ya que estaban oxidados, no sería muy difícil romperlos, logra con excito romper el grillete derecho, y el izquierdo no fue problema alguno ya que ese era el que estaba en peores condiciones, se levanta rápidamente apoyándose un poco de la pared, mira alrededor para buscar una vía de escape rápido ya que podía oír los pasos de Jack acercándose, hasta que ve una venta no muy grande pero absolutamente ella pasaría por allí sin problemas, sin más ella va lo más rápido que puede a la ventana y la abre, pasa su suerte no tenía ningún tipo de seguro…

Cuando sale de aquella cámara de tortura, sintió algo de alivio por fin podía oler el aire fresco y su cabello negro danzaba al ritmo del viento, camino un poco, estaba perdida no conocía el lugar, era todo un campo y solo había un camino, se encamina mirando al frente donde podía ver algo aunque ella no estaba completamente segura de lo que era, siguió caminando…

Cuando ella llego, solo pudo apreciar un chico dormido en una banca y un local pequeño donde vendían algo de comida y bebidas, también un centro de comunicación telefónico…pero ella que podía hacer…? No tenía dinero, padres, su casa quien sabe y su hermano había muy pocas probabilidades de que este vivo…la gente en la tienda solo se asustaría si ella entra, gracias al lindo aspecto que Jack le hizo... mira nuevamente al chico, parecía un alcohólico, incluso llegaba el olor a alcohol desde donde Daniela estaba, simplemente le repugna el hecho de verlo, lo mas que le jodia de verlo, era la asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía, lo único que le llego a la mente al verla era Laughing Jack, el maldito payaso que arruino toda su vida…

Ella se acerca al chico, lo mira fríamente…rápidamente pones las manos en el cuello del desconocido y comienza a ahorcarlo, el chico solo abre los ojos de golpe, cuando ella se percata de eso solo aprieta mas el agarre…

-Tu….tu no mereces sonreír!.- grito apretando mas el cuello del chico, con mucha ira y frenesí

 **-Crack-**

Eso fue música para los oídos de Daniela, deja el cuello del chico y le revisa los bolsillos del abrigo, sacando la billetera no tenía mucho pero podía hacer algo con ello…

Ella sonríe un poco mirando a la luna que estaba en un tono más rojizo que el de antes, a Daniela le pareció hermoso… mira al cadáver que estaba en la banca, sonríe más ampliamente… va al centro de comunicación, solo había un señor de mayor edad, Daniela solo dirigió una mirada muy antipática, el hombre la ve y se queda impactado… ella solo le sonríe de forma algo perturbadora para el hombre…

-…..-Daniela le deja cinco dólares en el mostrador y se va a una cabina telefónica, sin prestar mucha atención al hombre, que le había llamado brevemente. Marca el número de alguien que ella sabe con qué puede contar…- Hola…- sonríe.- Esta Rayner…?.- Dijo en tono amigable

* * *

 _ **Autoras de la historia: Daniela Guevara, DarkNeko**_


End file.
